


Rolling with the punches

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: After returning to his home town of Kansas Castiel gets a job working for Amara the owner of angel lanes a bowling hall across from a run down pub called the Winchester owned and run by John Winchester and his son Dean
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Cas was not enjoying himself not in the slightest Lucifer was loitering in the foyay, hay Satan instead of standing around making the place look untidy, why don't you actually do some work .

Lucifer just smirked ,what's wrong angel some one clip your wings ? cas gave him daggers, if looks could kill !! It wasn't fair just because he was Amara's nephew the self centred arshole swaned about like he owned the joint,, cas liked Amara yess she was hard boiled but she was the manager if anything went wrong her head was on the chopping block .

But hiring Lucifer was pure nepotism, the only reason she brought him on board was to appease her brother,, chuck had given Lucifer so many chances but the guy was a bad egg,, he had spent years in and out of juvie ,cas reckoned he was on his final strike before his family gave up on him completely, one last chance to shape up. 

Don't let him get to you, cas was brought out of his trance by the voice of Anna beaming at him, leaning on the counter her fringe in her eyes as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, one of these days you are gonna let me cut that mop. 

Anna grinned throwing a dirty cloth at cases head , never gonna happen ,besides dish mops are sexy, she giggled as cas lifted the cloth like a wedding vale ,,cas replied putting on his beast camp voice I could make you look so fabulous !! . 

Anna laughed 

I know I know !! I'm late !! 3 time's this week Cass childed as zeek blustered past reception ,yer yer I'll stay late he threw back over his shoulder disappearing into the staff room, honestly I don't know how that guy hasn't been sacked ? 

Anna shrugged search me 

Cass pulled out the log book as zeek amerged flustered hopping on one leg as he tied his shoes 

Cas ? 

Cass roled his eyes you've got to get more organised, I know !! zeek huffed you have given me the same lecture 100 times .

Cas handed zeek his pen as he scribbled his his signature 

As allways,goes in one ear!! 

And out the other ,zeek shouted back grabbing an arm full of empty bottles off the tables and dropping them in the bin with a loud clatter .

Anna shook her head busy cleaning the bandits (slot machines ) 

cas plastered on his best smile as the first customers started arriving. good evening welcome to angel lanes party of 5 how many games would you like ? 

Cass taped on till inputting the groups information 

that will $10 each here's are your shoes I have you set up on lane 2 

The rest of the night proved uneventful 

Zeek tried his look with a young mum only to Neely get knocked on his ass when her husband got back from the bathroom. thankfully Lucifer managed to step in, before anyone could throw any punches so at least the guy was good for something .

A couple of kids broke the vending machine Amara went spare 

a 7th birthday party trashed the food court ,so that was half an hour spent trying to get fondent icing out of the carpet .

4 am finally came cas locked up waving off the last of the crowds and the building finally fell silent .

Anna set to work cleaning the lanes a soft hum permeated the room as she buffed and polished the ally. 

Cas switched off the lights and everyone grabbed their stuff 

As he headed for the main road he caught the eye of a cute blond in a scraggy denim jacket Setting up outside the pub across the street .

shouting a simple morning !! In greeting 

Cas waved back politely


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean works for his farther running the family business  
> A delaperdated bar at the side of a busy highway his uncle Bobby had lost it to his dad in a bad hand of cards

Dean changed the neon sign in the window from closed to open and went to unlock the carral ready for the mornings stock delivery.

He wheeled out the specials bord and chained it to a lamp post ,, Then set to work setting up the out door seating,, asembeling the large umbrellas,, and putting out the ash trays,,

across the road the staff from the bowling alley were locking up,, a young brunet waved goodbye to his colleagues ,, Morning Dean shouted as a car sped past honking it's horn ,, no doubt one of the man's friends .  
The brunet waved back in greeting and continued on his way, Dean opened the wooden shutters covering the windows. greating Charlie as she arrived for her shift parking her yellow 67 gremlin ,, Morning dude.The two fist bumped . Just me and you to day Joe's got the flew txted me at 3AM ,, Great dads not gonna like that .Not our fault !!  
Anyways I'm gonna grab a drink before I start I'll leave the money on the back bar with my receipt ,, the two headed inside. Dean made a beeline for the fuse box switching on the lights.and  
booting up the tills,, Then went to the office to retrieve the float for the bar,, Charlie pulled her hair back in to a neat ponytail and went to unlock the toilets and the kitchen. morning all Gabriel greated his friends the hung up his stuff in the back room and went to prep the kitchen Morning G Dean greated As the kitchen manager past the office ,, Dean locked the safe and went out onto the floor.  
'' Morning crowley,,Morning chief Crowley fixed his tie and went through to the office to start the mornings paperwork . Dean and Charlie prepped the bar,, filling the ice wells and setting up the cocktail stations. "Gabriel opened the serving hatch switching on the plate heater,, drest in his chefs wights. As John Winchester arrived in a very bad mood. Morning dad Dean tryd to Greet his farther,, John just stormed right past slamming the office door. Told you he would not be happy,, Dean sighed he never is.


	3. Chapter 3

The pub was full'', it's was hunting season and all the local hunting party's had stopped off for a round. the bar bubbled the with noise of chatter and the clatter of pool ques . 

Every table was occupied '', outside engines rawd as a bevy of rush hour traffic sped by . 

The Winchester was a run down ,, crumbling heap with chipped paint a bar that had seen better days and a dirty mustard colour carpet covered in stains . 

His uncle Bobby had pretty much run the place in to the ground,, his dad had no interest in the busines. apart from money and free booze. infact deans hard work was about the only thing keeping,, the doors open .

Dean rememberd when his Grampa Hyram ran the place,, he and Sam would sit in the office colouring or playing with Lago. while their mum waited tables and dad and Grampa stood behind the bar 

Dean lost his Grampa when he was 17,, after that the pub was left to uncle Bobby. but he was a drunk with a gambling problem,, one night he put all his chips on a bad hand betting the bar and loosing as John walked away to the keys to the castle."everything had been fine till Mary got sick. after his mum died John decided he could bury his woes in the bottom of a bottle.then Sam went off to university and Dean was left to pick up the peace's becoming his dads keeper while trying to keep the family buisness a float 

Charlie eyed the cute blond on table two .   
"Instead of making moon eyes,, go over and talk to her Dean put the tray of freshly washed glasses on the metal rack under the bar   
Grabbing 3 in one hand to stack on the back shelf 

"Honestly you moon over her every time she comes in here,, just ask her out so she can reject you and we can grow old together as to sad queen's,, speak for your self I happen to be a princess,, Charlie punched Dean in the arm.   
Ow sorry you highness,, Dean pretended to curtsey.   
"Get a room you two Gabriel teased,. 

Any way I was thinking,, it's high time I whoop your sorry arse. Dean grinned are you challenging my honour? Charlie laughed grabbing. Straws off the bar on guard so it's a fight you want ey ,, the two crossed straws pretending to sward fight. not bad hand maiden the queen of moon door is impressed,, we will make a knight out of you yet. the two burst in to a fit of giggles.

Crowley shook his head can you two ever act like adults Dean grinned I do apologise let me se if I can finde something to remove that stick up you arse


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel lost his parents when he was a child so was raised by his grand mother and grand farther

Cas put his key in the lock stepping in to the hall way with an arm full of grocery bags,, he had stopped off at the K.mart on his way home,, he only went in for 1 or two things, but had some how left with 3 bags for life,, setting them down on the kitchen island he shrugged off his trench and opened the fridge to grabbed a bottle of water,, taking a swig then began to set up the morning meds. He organised them on and plate and went to wake the sleeping pensioner. Cas drew back the curtains as the sun streamed in,, bathing the room in light. Come on sleepy head can't snooze all day,, he smiled setting down the paper cup and glass of water on the night stand,, Such a good boy marther smiled at her gran sone Sitting up in bed. You took care of me I'm just returning the favour,, marther laughed doubling over as a hacking cough overtook her. Cas flew to her side rubbing circles and gently patting her back whispering words of comfort. It's ok I've got u !! She sat back against the pillows. Cas placed the pills in her hand and offered the glass of water Marther swallowed both down It's a beautiful day outside. I thought it might be nice to visit the family lay some flowers ,, what do recon you up for an outing. I'll pack us a little Picnic and we can have cucumber sandwiches your favourite.. and we can stop by the river and say hello to biscuit on the way,, biscuit was cases dog,, he had been hit by a car when he was 11. his grandfather had suggested spreadin the ashes at his favourit play park,, . Your such a sweet caring young man,, his grandmother praised You can where that nice pink dress the one with the matching hat if you want ,, dress up all fancy. Cas helped his grandmother dress and hoisted her in to her chair wheeling her through to the kitchen.. he fixed them each a bowl of porridge. then went to shower and dress for the day and came down the stairs in a perfectly pressed suit.. Cas lifted the little Wicca basket down from on top of the fridge and filled it with everything they needed for the picnic,, After the breakfast was cleared away cas prepared his grandma's bag making sure they had all her medications and incidentals,, Then once they were all packed up and ready to go,, the two left the house. Cas pushed the wheelchair chatting with marther as they strode along, The walk to the cemetery took no time at all,, as The two became lost in conversation Arriving at the black wrote iron gates,, they made their way to the graveside passing by the ancient faded headstones,, they reached the cairns - Novak family morsalium The words on the epitaph read in Latin honoured animarum natus est gratia Honoured souls born of grace.. Cas bent down and kist the cool marble ringing the little bell in a mark of respect Mom par gramps its castiel I've mist you guys,, I'm here with gran Cas arranged the flowers in the vase I'm sorry we haven't been in a while Gran has been ill and I had a lot on with work,, but I hope today makes up for that. we really miss you,, Cas felt a teer run down his cheek He stroked the gold plaque engraved with his parents names,, Bella novack ne cairns loving daughter and devoted wife and mother,, Died age 22 and Brody novack devoted sone and brother and devoted farther died age 25 first bratalian royal air force Died in the line of duty Below was his grandfather's plaque Henry cairns devoted husband and father and loving grandfather September 1941 -2003 Died at home surrounded by love age 67 Cas do you want to leave ? His grandma asked looking concerned No I'm fine cas dried his eyes,, plus's he brightened we still have to have our picnic,, Martha smiled what are waiting for then The two chatted more over lunch sharing memories and stories..


	5. Chapter 5

8:30 cas checked his watch as he crossed the street stopping at the lights,, smiling to himself as the next song queued up on his eye pod.

the walk to Work was always his favourite part of the day a chance to clear his head take in the night air and get   
him self ready for the noise and chaos of the night ahead.

cas decided to take some time off in his 3year of college to go traveling" , but after a year his savings began to run out,, which sent him in to a pattern of drifting from place to place taking work wherever he could find it,, even if that meant a period of sofa surfing 

Till one day while relaxing on the beach,, " he got worst call ever. his gran had a stroke, and he needed to return home to care for her. but a pension only goes so far,, and the medical bill began to pile up,, 

So one afternoon while out for a walk,, cas noticed a help wanted sighn on the door of the local bowling hall. and the rest as they say is history . 

Cas liked working nights he wasn't exactly a people person but he didn't dislike them. 

Their was one in particular he liked very much a handsome blond barman he had only seen him a hand full of times.. but cas new hot when he saw it,, 

Cas greated his friends putting his stuff away and getting ready to start his shift .. he spent most of the night behinds the counter doing paper work and putting away and handing out shoes 

About 10 pm a certain hansom barman walked in followed by a tipsy ginger wering a sash that proclaimed it was her birthday   
Id like to throw balls ppff balls the ginger exclaimed I don't like balls   
I'm so sorry about her the blond apologised it's her birthday so she has had a little to much to drink 

Cas just smiled I will set you up on lane 4   
Do you kneed shoes ? Yer shees a 2 and I'm a 6 don't sal your self short your a 10 the girl giggled 

Cas definitely agreed not that he was going to say that out loud   
I really am sorry about her Dean laughed paying for the lane And sat his friend down 

The two bowled for half an hour till the ginger fell asleep in her chair   
Cas went over to check on the girl she ok he asked genuine concern Dean smiled yer she's fine Dean swaddled her in his coat come on you time to get you home to bed 

Dean lifted the girl in to his arms and headed for the exit by the way I never caught your name Castiel cas smiled well Castiel it was nice to meet you then the two where gone


End file.
